Melissa and Joey part Two of what happens in Jersey? Missing Sex Scene
by BronwynW
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot quickies between Melissa and Joey starting with the missing sex scene from What happens in Jersey part two.


**Melissa and Joey**

**What couldn't be shown on the television episode What happens in Jersey? Part two; rated M, for sex scene**.

Mel lay gasping for breath from their kiss that had pretty much rocked her universe. Joe sucked on her neck like a vampire, like a dirty, hot, sexy, _Manny_ vampire.

She giggled at the thought and Joe stopped sucking on her neck. His kiss swollen lips looked tempting as hell and the heat in his gaze nearly sent her over the edge which would have been so embarrassing because, c'mon, she was Mel Burke! She had a lot more staying power, and she'd show him that.

He interrupted her thoughts with a semi-serious expression and said, "Hey, there will be no laughing while I'm rocking your universe, Burke. Now, that's an order."

"Oh, an order from my big, tough, Manny," they both laughed with drunken glee at nothing in particular. Then she turned her head to the side as she changed her tone. Her arrogance spoke volumes, "How about we wait and see who does the _rocking_ first, Longo?"

Joe snorted, "You think you could make me _end the game_ before you then, is that it?"

"Dunno, but we can sure have fun trying to see who will come out on top."

Mel ran her hands over his shirt covered chest like she had wanted to do since the first moment she'd laid eyes on him. Instead of undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, she ripped his shirt wide open. "Oh, your muscles are amazing!" Mel drew out the word 'amazing' like it was the cherry on the top of an ice cream sundae. His chiseled muscles and totally ripped body was on display for her and a small moan of need escaped her lips before she could take it back.

"Bet I can make you come before me?"

"What do you want to bet?" Mel threw his shirt across the room just as he slipped her dress down and threw it off to the side.

"What do I get if I win?"

"Uh, more orgasms?"

Mel laughed and dove for the button of his jeans, "What do you get if you win?"

His eyes nearly crossed as she reached into his pants and grabbed him, squeezing him without delay. "I-want- the same thing." He could barely talk much less form words since her busy hands were working their magic on his cock.

"And what if we have a tie?"

Joe exhaled slowly as she kissed her way down his hard chest and barely managed to say his next words before he gave into her completely, "Then we'll both screw like bunnies all night and we'll both be happy tomorrow."

"You'll be happy," Mel snorted. "I'll be sore."

"You will be happy too," Joe took her mouth in a searing kiss and tangled her tongue with his before he finished his thought. "I'll make sure of it."

"So cocky, Mr. Joe Longo, makes me want to see how good you really are at your follow through."

"Mmmm, you're about to find out Ms. Mel Burke." He unsnapped her hot pink bra from the front and groaned as her nipples were revealed.

When his calloused working man's hands palmed her breasts she nearly screamed. He bent down and took her left nipple into his mouth and she started to come. Clenching her thighs together she said, "Uh-uh, not gonna happen, Longo. Now you!"

She flipped him over on the bed and pulled his pants down. He kicked the jeans off and struggled to rid himself of his right pant leg, all laughter completely gone now. She tossed his underwear to the side and bent down to swallow him whole. No licking, no kissing, just taking his cock into her mouth in one bold move made him growl. He started thrusting his hips involuntarily and groaned low in his throat. She nearly came at the sound of that growl and swallowed him deeper. Licking the side of his shaft she bit the very tip and he jumped. His ass lifted clear from the bed and his eyes widened, "Shit woman, what are you doing down there?"

"If it's not obvious enough, maybe I need to elaborate more." Mel smiled with a bit of the devil in her and knelt back down to see if she could make him growl again until he grabbed onto her hair. He pulled her up by the hair and shook his head.

"Not gonna happen Mel. It's my turn." He took this moment to flip her back over on the bed and landed on top of her. When he slipped into her, it felt like home.

He sucked on her breast and she had to fight to keep her orgasm at bay. Good Lord, the man had a mouth on him that wouldn't end. She whimpered for her release, "Joe, now!" She begged him. Begged him! She'd never begged any man before him.

He shook his head and gasped, "Not yet." He switched to her other breast, taking the nipple into his mouth he swirled his tongue around the tip and brought his hand down between their bodies. He pushed his finger into her, pressing against her most vulnerable swollen center. The wet proof of her desire drenched his fingers, and she came. He rocked into her feeling her clench around him as she climaxed and clasped him like a vice. Then, pushing one more time into her snug warmth, he let himself go.

She gasped, she moaned, she whimpered and stared directly up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes against the poster of the naked female model from Joe's past staring down at her with a bit of jealousy in her lifeless gaze. Mel had just had the best sex of her life and it had been with her nemeses, Joe Longo. Actually he wasn't her nemesis, he was practically her best friend, and he lived with her, and shared responsibility for Ryder and Lennox, and he was her Manny. No, Mel brushed all those thoughts to the side and thought, tonight. Tonight was theirs, and he was hers, for now. She wouldn't let anything from the outside ruin this moment.

"So," she paused for breath since she was literally exhausted from his mad skills for stamina. "I think I totally won that round."

Joe stared up at the ceiling grinning at the poster and giving the woman in the picture a 'how you doing?' kind of look. When her remark finally made itself known to him, some of his smugness disappeared and he said, "What you've got to be kidding me? Clearly one of us has been drinking way too much of that _wabbits brew_. You must have blanked out there in the end if you didn't notice that _you_ ended the game about a second before I did."

"What? I clearly finished last, hook, line, and sinker!"

"Oh you think so, do you?" Joe was starting to get some feeling back into his joy toy and nodded his head to the side. "To play it safe, do you want to go another round, you know, just so you can keep track of who gets off first and who finishes last?"

"Do you really care?"

"Nah, do you?"

"Not really. I just want to play all night. Now, you can be the hunter and I will be the wabbit." Mel burst into great peals of laughter holding onto her naked sides.

Joe laughed right along with her and then said very seriously, "Shh, be vewy, vewy, quiet, I'm hunting wabbits." He waited a moment, giving her a sexy wink that took her breath away when he caged her in his arms, and took her in one soul searing kiss. Mel smiled, tonight, ah tonight, had only just begun for them. She'd make sure of that.


End file.
